Feb 2012 CC
Galliard Reports Kavi, Bridge Builder, Adren of the Glass Walkers * Do not eat the fruit on the bawn, it is hallucinogenic, and may cause other problems. (This is relayed as an order for Glass Walkers from Mouse, and a suggestion for others.) * Mouse also warns that if you are on the bawn when the brambles start to grow out of control, and you are not ordered otherwise, you should do your best to get out of the way. RUN. * Mouse performed a successful cleansing on the Shadow Lord cub assisted by Jamethon, Norman, Xander. Nik, Shelby, Owen, and Tim. Shelby and Tim killed the bane in the umbra. * Kavi is seeking information and stories related to Stag, Brook and the Fianna Tribe. * Lefty hosted the Rite of the Superbowl. Glass Walkers, Children of Gaia, and Get of Fenris tribes were well represented, and the new Fianna, Rori, put in an appearance, as well. Jacob won the pool and Camille and Lefty performed the Rite of Sevens on the leftovers and delivered them to the shelters. * Please remember to be circumspect in your arrivals and departures from the tenement. Our best defense of the building is secrecy. Javid, Mourns the Living, Cliath of the Silent Striders * Javid is collecting the stories and names of all the Garou who died at the Hidden Walk. * Javid learned Sand in Shoes from Norman Oath-Ring. * Rori Danger Magnet found a Fianna kin and is trying to get him sniffed. He is staying in the park in the meantime. * Owen Wildfire had a vision: He saw the caern overrun, attacked by vines that trapped him. A wasp queen came and laid eggs in him as he died. The queen died and a new one arose. Wolves howled in the distance and the wasps, along with the new queen, pursued them, chasing them south of the setting sun. * When the Caern was opened some Garou saw the spirit of the founder of St. Claire, Jebediah Regan, who offered his help. * Jacey Reforges the Lost Cox is trying to stop something from swallowing the Grotto. * Lefty and Javid discovered a cub (Mitzi) in the woods north of I-90, and handed her over to Little Silvertip. * Lefty, with the assistance of Javid, is cleaning up the 'mess' left by Mitzi in the woods north of I-90. Flint, Takes it All in Stride, Cub of the Glass Walkers *Mouse went to cleanse the new Shadow Lord cub from Broken Prairie. The Rite of Cleansing was successful. *Kevin Speech-and-Silence and Shelby Bright Eyes Sees to the Heart of the Ambush are both working to find out who has had what dreams. Anyone who has had unusual dreams, such as the ark dream that the Glass Walkers had, or the dream with the scar, should find and talk to one of them. *Kavi Bridge Builder has told Javid Mourns-the-Living of the Silent Striders that he is to perform Contrition to Flint, for disrespect in an incident at Edgewood, and that until then, Javid Mourns-the-Living is to have no contact with any Glass Walker cubs. Javid has not had any contact since the incident, but neither has he performed Contrition. *Devon Red-Hands brought a new Glass Walker cub, named Eden, to the Tenement. Eden also attended the Moot. *During the Revel, the participants fell into a pocket realm in the Umbra. First there was a rabbit which had the head and tail reversed, and it was followed out by a wyrm-tainted Wyld dragon. The participants fought and eventually killed the dragon. Mouse made it choke on something. When the dragon died or collapsed, everyone who was touching it was thrown back, and also changed in some way: **Devon became younger. And shorter. **Riley is now a girl. Do not make jokes about it. **Chris now has purple fur and hair, and no battlescars, although he did not /seek/ the removal of said battlescars. **Kevin's eyes are those of an insect. **Rori Danger Magnet of the Fianna now has white streaks in her hair. **Nikolai Thunder's-Heart of the Shadow Lords became shorter, and his eyes are mismatched. **Jacinta Tempest's Wake, the Warder, now seems to be covered in bark and pine needles, everywhere except her hands. General Knowledge ''(As reported Silvertip, Devon, Nik, Mouse, Cheese Doodle, Owen, Shelby, Keir, Viv, Tim, and others) '' November Moot ; Master of the Howl :Kavi, Bridge Builder ; Fool :Shelby, Falcon's Gambit ; Caller of the Wyld :Mouse, First Strike ; Truthcatcher :Melodie, Shrouded Arrow ; Talesinger *None* (see below) ; Wyrmfoe :Jacinta, Tempest’s Wake * In place of the Talesinging, the Master of the Howl introduced the ritual to put the caern to sleep. During the beginning of the rite, Kavi howled the spiritual history of the caern, recounting the sacrifices of the various totems over the past century as Mouse buried the Caern’s Heart-Stone. The entire sept was then involved in building a cairn of smaller stones over the burial site, while reciting a prayer developed by the Glass Walker. The ritual appears to have been a success. * Following the ritual to put the caern to sleep, Jacinta led the sept in the Rite of Defiance, effectively turning mourning to rage and hope. * At the conclusion of the Rite of Defiance, Jacinta led the revelers into the umbra to hunt the waiting engling. Just as the hunters closed in on the spirit, the ground fell away, and all involved were dropped into a pocket realm. The Wyrmfoe ordered the hunt to complete, and after the engling was taken, they prepared to take down the rather large, corrupted Wyld, DinoDragon. Jacinta ordered the Theurges to hang back, doing what they could against the spirit from a distance, and between Norman’s use of the gift Command Spirit, and Mouse’s use of her gift to dump a boulder down its throat, they prevented the fire-breathing creature from unduly damaging the rest. Kaz and Djehuti covered the group’s flank, protecting the theurges and the lone cub attending, while Jacinta, Rori, and Devon, in a combined effort nearly beheaded it. Only Shelby and Riley of the ragabash particularly heeded the Wyrmfoe’s orders to hit and run, successfully distracting it and allowing the ahroun to move in. Perhaps because the end result was more-or-less successful, or perhaps because she was turned into a tree, Jacinta did not remark on this lack, after. Tempest’s Wake was not the only garou affected by the last gasp of the corrupted Wyld creature; Rori and Chris found their hair changed, Kevin seems to have insectoid eyes, Nik got shorter, Devon got younger and shorter, and Riley’s gender changed. * Revel Participants: Jacinta as Wyrmfoe, Viv, Rori, Devon, Kaz, Flint, Djehuti, Mouse, Norman, Shelby, Kevin, Nik, Slug, Chris, and Riley. Caern/Sept *Silvertip makes it clear that he expects all sept members to join a pack, and for anruth to do so within a reasonably short period after joining the sept. Those who do not join a pack will be viewed with suspicion, and will find it more difficult to do things that require his favor. *Mouse and Jacinta spoke with Chimera in an attempt to gain better understanding of the Wyld Situation. *After this discussion, and ensuing visions, Jacinta, as Warder, decided the Caern should be put to sleep until the Wasps complete their task. The Alpha and Master of the Rite agreed. *Mouse crafted a new rite to put the caern to sleep, using information she gleaned from other Glass Walkers and contacts, discussions with Norman, and information Jacinta provided about the previous rite used to send the caern into slumber (which she got from the trees surrounding the caern). Sept Positions ; Alpha :Little Silvertip Mauls the Horned Serpent, Athro Ahroun of the Uktena ; Warder :Jacinta, We Come to Understanding in the Wake of the Tempest, Adren Ahroun of the Wendigo ; Gatekeeper :Norman, Oath-Ring, Adren Theurge of the Get of Fenris ; Master of the Rite :Mouse, First Strike, Adren Theurge of the Glass Walkers ; Master of the Challenge :Salem, Scar, Adren Philodox of the Glass Walkers ; Groundskeeper :Jamethon, Reflection’s Howl, Adren Theurge of the Get of Fenris Wyld * Nik’s use of the Shadow Lord gift Fatal Flaw seems to suggest that the vines may be manipulable. This fits with earlier knowledge that it is possible to guide the vines, but that when cut, they grow back quickly. He also seems to believe some form of persuasion may affect them. * While recently hunting in the woods several miles from the bawn, Elliot ~Shockwave~, Nik ~Thunder's Heart~, and Devon ~Red-Hands~ encountered a strange creature fleeing from several men. The creature appeared to be some unnatural hybrid of wolf, stag, and lizard. The men were unaffected by the Delirium, and far too well geared and knowledgeable to be simple weekend hunters. The garou managed to stop three of the men, but they lost the trail of the fourth in the snow and wind. Elliot recovered a dagger made from the tooth of a skull pig, Nik kept the skull of the strange animal, and Devon grabbed a vial of the creature’s blood, the custom rifle used to tranquilize it, and one of the darts. Investigations are still under way, but so far there haven't been any solid leads. * In addition to Jacinta’s repeated request that the tales of the dreams be brought to her, Kevin and Shelby are both investigating the dreams and searching for patterns and meanings. They’re currently under the impression that only those present for the Rite of the Winter Winds received a warning dream from Chimera. They’d like to be told if this is incorrect. * Owen is telling everyone who will listen about his dream, in which the vines around the bawn suddenly enveloped the Caern. As hard as he fought, he couldn’t stop them, and he was eventually enwrapped by the vines and dying. That is when he saw the Queen Wasp arrive. Eggs were laid in his corpse, the Queen died only to be replaced by a new one, and soon the wasps left the Caern to chase after wolves howling to the southwest. City * Cheese Doodle is looking for those of the homid breed to join her in a bane hunt in the city umbra. She offers refreshments (in particular pizza) to those who will help. * The Fetish, “Luna’s Face” that Kaz brought back from her Adren Challenge to Vera, has been stolen by a Tiger-Shifter. Although Mouse claims that he attempted to avoid harming her (he didn’t use claws or teeth), he did manage to set her on fire. Twice. The Alpha has announced that he will not support Sept resources being used to recover the fetish, and won’t accept it back if it is recovered for the sept, since he considers it stolen to begin with. “While packs are free to do whatever they want on their own time, Silvertip is also free to do things to packs that chase after Luna's Face on his own time, too.” * In addition to Jebediah Regan, Mouse has been in contact with another city spirit through email. The spirit is calling herself Claire. Tribes *The Get have a kin wolf, Jane, who has by spiritual meddling been given a human body. The Get are seeking to restore her to her proper form; anyone with any ideas how to achieve this should speak to their nearest Get. Packs *Finds Death, Red Talon theurge, has joined Reaching. *Javid, Silent Strider galliard, was extended an invitation to join Reaching, but it was revoked when he apparently called the alpha a dog to his face. *Reaching is still looking for “skilled, spooky garou”. *Elliot, Devon, and Nik are planning to form a pack. *Though Cockroach did not accept them, the newly formed Skywire (Ishmael, Slug, and Riley) found patronage under the honorable Peregrine. Cheese Doodle apparently went through the Rite of the Totem and the quest, but then declined to pack under Peregrine. *Tim, Shelby, and Xander have formed a pack called Equinox under Dragonfly, and claim the Great Oak Grove and surrounding area of the Scarred Forest. They’ve also made it clear that only pack members, Shadow Lords, and Sept Officers are allowed in their territory to speak with Andrei and/or Ky without the pack’s permission. *Salem is forming a city-based pack, possibly under Chimera. If you’re interested, talk to him, or to the lupus theurge Wrong Way. *Jamethon, Owen, and Jacey are intending to form a pack, still open to others interested in seeking The Norns with them. *Skywire is trying to figure out a good place for them to claim as territory, and are open to suggestions. Departures and Arrivals *Eli, Cliath ahroun of the Shadow Lords, and Tyler, ragabash cub of the same tribe, arrived in St. Claire from the fallen Broken Prairie. *Keir ~Faith-Leads-The-Sightless~, fostern metis ahroun of the Stargazers, has arrived at the Sept. Rumor is that his arrival has something to do with Chimera. He's also teaching Rites for Chiminage, so any who wish to learn, please come see him. *Djehuti, Wisdom's Long and Twisting Path, or the Son of the Ibis, Philodox of the Silent Striders, who claims to have a disagreement with Gaia over whether he’s cliath or fostern, announced his arrival at moot. *Rori Murphy, Danger Magnet, ahroun of the Fianna, announced her arrival at moot. Instruction *Norman is teaching a minor rite to Javid. *Kavi taught Mouse a Glass Walker gift. *Jacob taught Kavi the Rite of Talisman Dedication. *Sera taught Javid the Rite of Talisman Dedication. *Mouse taught Salem a Glass Walker gift. *Mouse taught Djehuti a rite. *Cheese Doodle taught Riley a Glass Walker gift. *Viv is teaching Owen the gift Silver Claws. Challenges * Jacinta’s challenge to Silvertip was announced again and reaffirmed. The terms involve taking a small team – one member per auspice, including herself, into a one-way trap in a cave and destroying the “thing which ought not be” at the end. * Mouse challenged Elliot for the rank of Athro. The terms are based on the current situation, and the knowledge that the caern was to be sent into slumber. They involve going to a location and person of his choice to learn the Rite of Caern Building, to return, and to use that rite. * Earth Whisperer challenged Melodie for the rank of Adren. Terms will be given later. * Salem challenged Owen for the position of Master of the Challenge. After several tense moments, and Salem completing the requirements of a somewhat unorthodox set of terms, amounting to Salem recounting an embarrassing episode from his past, Owen declared that Salem was the victor. * It was announced that Eli/Andrei’s challenge from back at Broken Prarie has been voided with no loss of renown. He is free to challenge again, when he feels ready. Cubs * Hayden, a philodox cub of the Shadow Lords, was discovered in St. Claire and successfully cubnapped when her kinfetch found a nearby garou. * Alexandra, an ahroun cub of the same tribe, was delivered to the local garou by her kinfolk parents. * Mitzi, the new ahroun cub of the Uktena found by Lefty and Javid, had her first combat and received Rite of Wounding from Jacinta. Rumor is that may have eaten a human during her first change. Other * Mouse has discovered an instance similar to the one Hidden Walk is experiencing at another Caern. Wasps swarmed this Caern, held by Uktena, as well. When the Uktena tried to stand against the wasps, they were destroyed and the wasps made home at the Caern anyway. The wasps remained for several months before moving on, doing no harm to the Caern; in fact it was found to be stronger once it was free of its insect visitors. Mouse believes we, of Hidden Walk, need to temporarily leave the Caern and the Bawn to allow the wasps to come in and nest, that the dreams are telling us this, and that we will be destroyed if we stand against the wasps. * Broken Prairie, a caern in Colorado, has fallen to the Wyrm after apparently being betrayed from within. Eli and Tyler fled the destruction and were apparently chased by something, which is now on its way here. The cub was tainted when they arrived and after Mouse performed the rite of cleansing, an unsuccessful attempt was made to have each Break with the Past. It’s unclear why the rite failed both times, but may have something to do with the nature of what is hunting the pair, or perhaps the reason for it. Jacinta has declared that, unless Equinox kicks them out of their territory, Eli/Andrei and Ty/Ky are not permitted to leave. * Jamethon has been seen working on a stone pendant of some sort. If asked, he will make it known that he intends the pendant to be the housing for a fetish. * Wrong Way isn’t talking much about what she’s doing with the pair of reading glasses she’s been chewing on for the past month or so, but she will express appreciation for Salem’s help in replacing the cracked lens. * What appeared at first to be a lost cub, turned out, in fact, to be a lost Bastet cub. Said cub is in Mouse’s care and under Silvertip’s protection. A search for her more appropriate family is underway. Category:Caern Convo